


Here's a Kiss to Thank You

by KawaiiStarChii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthdayfic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, collegeAU, happybirthdaykeebo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiStarChii/pseuds/KawaiiStarChii
Summary: It's Keebo's birthday and they plan on spending it in peace.That's not the case, especially when they have 3 admirers, that Keebo isn't aware of, that are willing to spend their special day alone with the robot. Keebo is unaware of romance yet and the three boys use that to their advantage. By innocently spending time with Keebo, they hope for something to blossom between them and Keebo.Turns out, something does.





	1. White Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692640) by [Teslatell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell). 



> College AU
> 
> Keebo is referred by they/them and their statements will be bolded.

It was a peaceful morning on the college campus. The sun is set to rise and it gives the sky a lovely mix of blue, purple, pink, red, and orange. The stars are slowly fading as the moon sets. The sun slowly rises and all of the birds tweet, greeting it.

In the campus' garden, a robot sits while admiring the flowers. Sighing softly at the sight and the tranquility that surrounded them. Oh, how lucky they are to be here. The robot's name is K1-B0, or "Keebo", formerly known as the Ultimate Hope Robot who graduated from Hope's Peak Academy. Keebo and their classmates of the 79th class managed to graduate together and went to the same college so their friendship will last forever.

Keebo smiled to themself, feeling lucky to have met such good friends. Especially Rantaro, Kokichi, and Shuichi. The three students Keebo has grown extremely close with over their high school years. Although they never understood any of the "friendly" gestures the three boys made towards the robot. Keebo never understood love, but they are more than willing to learn. Overall, Keebo learned, or at least concluded from their experiences, that love is people caring about each other.

Keebo decided to stand up to take a walk until they bumped into Rantaro who so happened to be walking by.

"Oh hey Keebo, sorry about that."

**"No worries Amami! I should've looked where I was going."**

"Anyways...wanna hang out today? I noticed you looking at those flowers. There are more gardens with even more flowers to look at."

**"I would love to! Um...if you don't mind me asking....what's in your hand?"**

"It's a picnic basket. Iruma gave you an eating function, didn't she? So, Tojo and I whipped this up for us."

Keebo stared in awe.

"Well then, shall we?"

  
Rantaro and Keebo arrived at the Botanic Gardens.

"Well...here we are. Let's go check out the place."

**"It's so beautiful! Let's go!"**

 

The pair continued to walk around the gardens, inspecting and admiring the many varieties of flowers around the garden. Unbeknownst to anyone, they were picking up some of the flowers in the gardens to keep for themselves.

**"Look Amami! A maple tree!"**

Rantaro turned his head to spot a maple tree with its red-orange leaves stretching out to Rantaro.

**"That's your favorite flower...isn't it? It's really pretty!"**

"Ah, yeah, it is....huh? Ah, Keebo, I'm not sure if you're supposed to-"

*SNAP!*

Keebo took a bunch of branches off the tree, presenting them to Rantaro when they realized their error.

"Ah..."

**"Oh...was I not supposed to...oh...my apologies. But I thought these would cheer you up!"**

"It's okay. Just don't do that again, okay? You nearly scared me when you climbed that tree."

**"Noted! But rest assured that I won't put myself in any harm when climbing trees!"**

"I'm glad to hear that, c'mon, let's keep going."

 

They kept on walking, occasionally taking various pictures, one specifically captured a very special moment. They were near a water fountain and decided to take photos at the front. Keebo got splashed with water somehow when Rantaro took the picture but thankfully, the water didn't damage the soaking robot.

However, when Rantaro stood in front of the fountain, he was standing on the edge of it when he accidentally slipped on the wet surface. At that moment, Keebo didn't hesitate to take action as they pulled the poor teen out of the water.

 **"Amami! Are you okay?"** Concern was hinted in Keebo's voice.

"H-*cough* Heh...y-yeah...I'm fine. *cough* *cough* Thanks."

The two decided to stop in a clear grassy area to sit down and eat.

"Phew...quite a day, huh?"

**"I'm still concerned about you, Amami. Are you dry yet?"**

"Nope, but I don't mind. Thanks for saving me back there."

**"It was no trouble at all! You're my friend Amami, of course, I would help you out! Even if it kills me, I would do anything to help my friends. And don't tell me that I don't have to because I CAN and I WILL Amami."**

"Keebo..."

**"And if anything happens to me, no one should apologize for it. It's my fault anyway since I let it happen to me. Don't blame yourself for me helping you out...I know you're doing it right now. I've always wanted to help you and everyone around me...especially since high school."**

Keebo didn't mean to talk so much, but they felt that they had to let it all out in words. Amami only blinked in surprise and awe. Keebo's words struck him in the heart and moved him so much. Keebo was always known for spreading good and pure hope to others, earning them the Hope Robot title and being Principle Naegi's best student and a beacon of hope to not only the academy but the world as well. Turns out Keebo's talent stuck with them all this time.

Amami was distracted that he didn't notice Keebo grabbing his hands gently and placing a flower crown on his head. It had green flowers and leaves of the maple tree. Amami looked up and noticed it, smiling as he took the flowers he got and made a flower crown for Keebo, a crown filled with white tulips.

"White tulips symbolize purity and innocence, which is what you're made of Keebo."

Keebo blushed at the compliment and accepted the crown, allowing Amami to place it on their head. They could've sworn Amami was feeling their snow-white hair but Keebo ignored it and sent out a "Thank you" to Rantaro.

Rantaro opened the picnic basket. "Let's eat, shall we? I'm quite hungry and I'm sure you're quite eager to taste these."

Keebo's ahoge turned into a question mark with Keebo's face forming a confused expression, **"What are they?"**

"Brownies. Try them."

Keebo inspected the brown treat curiously and with caution for a moment before popping the brownie in their mouth, their eyes immediately sparkled and Keebo is struck with awe.

**"Wow...they're so...delicious! This is what delicious is like! Thank you Amami!"**

Rantaro let out a short, hearty chuckle. "Heh...no problem. Glad you like them."

Before he could even notice, Keebo scooted over to position themself in front of Rantaro. Grabbing him softly by the shoulders, Keebo lifted their head to place a quick kiss on Rantaro's forehead, closing their eyes as they did so. Keebo pulled away to see Rantaro's shocked yet calm expression, causing Keebo to look away in embarrassment. Nonetheless, they broke the silence.

**"I believe that's how you express gratitude and appreciation, right?"**

Rantaro stared at Keebo, their expression yearning for answers and filled with innocent curiosity. He wanted to say that the kiss was a romantic gesture but his heart told him that he shouldn't. If he continued on with this, who knows what wonderful moments they would share together. So he kept his mouth shut and smiled, keeping his composure.

"Yeah. Shall we call it a day?"

**"Sure, thank you Amami."**

"We've been friends for many years, you can call me Rantaro."

**"Oh...okay...thank you Rantaro!"**

"No problem..." Rantaro ruffled Keebo's fluffy hair. "Happy Birthday Keebo."


	2. Ups and Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keebo goes to the amusement park...for the first time. And with Kokichi Oma, of all people.

Rantaro and Keebo went back to the college dorms where they went their separate ways. Keebo decided to start their walk until they heard rushed footsteps.

"HEY KEEBOY! WAIT UP!"

Keebo turned around only to find Kokichi leaping at him. Due to Keebo's weakened strength, they were unable to support Kokichi's weight, causing them both to fall down with Kokichi on top of them.

"Nishishishi...still can't catch me, eh?"

Keebo felt humiliated, adding to the fact that Kokichi has grown a bit, just enough to be a few inches taller than Keebo, over their high school years. Keebo then realized that they're still the same height as they were in high school.

**"O-Oma...please get off me."**

"Nishishishi! Fiiiiiiine....you're still boring as usual!"

Keebo rolled their eyes. They pretty much got used to Kokichi's behavior and knew what to expect out of the purple-haired male. Kokichi was rude, but Keebo knew later on that he was only joking. Besides, Kokichi learned his lesson before. Kokichi's bullying went on for too long and, one day it went too far and deep that it caused Keebo to break down and cry hysterically. Shortly afterward, Kokichi apologized with immense and pure guilt when he realized Keebo went into a depressed stage. To make up for it, Kokichi promised to be more gentle, knowing that Keebo wasn't pretending.

Keebo, on the other hand, learned to adapt and ignore the snide remarks. Over time, they got over it and learned to "read the air" and apologized for overreacting although Kokichi pointed out that the emotions they felt were normal. From then on, they became better friends and got along.

After a long moment of silence, Kokichi decided to get off, much to Keebo's relief.

"Anyways, here's the thing...I was supposed to go to this amusement park that opened recently and I already got 2 tickets for me and Yumeno. But she ditched me!"

Keebo knew that was a lie, but they have no idea where this conversation is going. They decided to play along for now. 

**"Okay, so you are looking for someone else to replace her so the other ticket doesn't go to waste, am I correct?"**

"Ding ding ding! That's correct!"

**"Well good luck then."**

"Nishishishi...silly Keeboy, I was going to ask YOU! Man, how dumb and oblivious are you?"

Keebo fought the urge to roll their eyes at the remark, but only because they were in a state of shock and excitement.

**"Really, me? Are you sure?"**

"Of course! Now are we going or what?"

**"Uh...sure. Truth be told, this will be my first time going to an amusement park..."**

"Huh?! You've never been to an amusement park?! Boy, you've been missing out on the good stuff! What was your professor thinking?"

**"First off, I've classified myself as non-binary. Secondly, if I were to be exposed back then, I wouldn't be here."**

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go!"

 

The two arrived at the amusement park. Kokichi laughed, dragging Keebo to the entrance and dropping off their tickets at the booth.

"Aaaaaannnnndddd...here we are! The amusement park! Pretty cool huh? We should go on all of the scary fast rides!"

Keebo only stared at the view in amazement.  _ **"So this is what an amusement park looks like,"**_ they thought. So many rides, so many food stands, so many...people. Glancing at the rides, cars ascended upward slowly and fall at a high velocity, people scream with joy as they ride on loop de loops, go upside down, twist around, go around, so many thrilling ways to ride a roller coaster...

It's terrifying.

Keebo felt sweat pouring down their face in anxiety, just the thought of going on those rides caused them to feel as if their "stomach is twisted in knots".

Their thoughts are cleared when Kokichi grabbed their wrist, motioning for them to continue onward. Keebo got dragged around by Kokichi as the two struggled to get through the crowd. Kokichi tightened his hold on Keebo in order to ensure that he doesn't lose them. They managed to pull through.

To ease Keebo's anxiety, Kokichi decided to start off slow and the two went on kiddie rides. Bumper cars were first, Kokichi laughed as he bumped into multiple kids, sending off to the side and corners. Keebo was trying to avoid them and prevent themself from getting stuck in a corner. _**"Like a Roomba...."**_

Then they went on a carousel. The two sat together and Kokichi was bored out of his mind but enjoyed watching Keebo enjoying themself, giggling like a small little girl as they went around and went up and down. Kokichi can't help but chuckle along with Keebo.

After a few kiddie rides, they took a break and played some games that were available, each of them won huge prizes and had lots of fun. In Keebo's case, that is. Kokichi would spend minuted trying to explain how each game they encountered worked, answering every single simple question Keebo would pop up every 10 seconds or so. He didn't mind, but it was annoying and excruciating.

Kokichi was getting bored. He didn't know if Keebo was prepared, but he's gonna go for it. Dragging Keebo across the amusement park, they stopped at the scariest ride yet. Keebo's anxiety crept up again.

**"Uh...O-Oma...please don't tell me we're going on this ride..."**

"We're going on whether you like it or not Keeboy! Time to show you real fun and the best part about amusement parks!"

The two waited for a long time to get on and as time passed, Keebo's anxiety only grew even more. By the time they made it, Keebo was a shaking mess.

"C'mon! Let's goooo! This is gonna be fun!"

**"O....o-okay...."**

The two climbed onto their seats and prepared themselves for the ride. Keebo constantly and frantically checked their seatbelt and made sure they were securely buckled in. Just then the greeting and countdown echoed through the speakers. Keebo gripped the handles hard and tensed up as the countdown started.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 ,3-" *WOOOSH!*

The ride immediately commenced after 3, startling the poor robot who was waiting for the number 2. Keebo let out a loud scream, drowning out Kokichi's cheering and laughter. Kokichi lifted his arm up, enjoying the moment while Keebo was terrified, the poor robot was about to cry and faint but just kept screaming. They just wanted the fear to stop, and that's when it happened.

Keebo, out of fear, grabbed onto Kokichi's shirt and buried their face in his chest. Kokichi was taken aback, a blush creeping on his face but a hint of worry was shown on his face seeing how terrified Keebo was. Keeping one arm up, Kokichi awkwardly wrapped an arm around Keebo's shoulder in order to attempt to comfort the poor robot.

Keebo looked up to face Kokichi, the ride was far from over and they're still shaking. Kokichi decided to reassure them the best way he can, his own way that is,

"Hey, it's okay! Don't be a baby! You're not gonna fall!"

Keebo didn't look convinced, but when they looked around, they realized that Kokichi was right. If they weren't safe, they would've fallen down right now. Even when they went in a loop de loop, they didn't fall off. They're still alive, still here, still intact, in one piece. Worry started to drift off Keebo's face and they smiled, looking at Kokichi again. Kokichi sent them their signature grin and Keebo became 100% convinced.

That didn't mean that Keebo released their tight hold on Kokichi, not that he minded. He slid his other arm around Keebo.

Keebo didn't seem to scream in fear anymore, they screamed as a way of enjoying the ride. Screaming died down to laughter. Keebo enjoyed the ride, in the safety and comfort of their friend's arms. By the end of the ride, they decided to view any pictures that the camera took of them. Two in particular. One was Keebo screaming in fear and Kokichi with his arms up.

"Maaaaaan Keeboy you're such a scaredy cat! I didn't know you could scream that high and loud! Nishishishi!"

 **"S-sorry..."** Keebo turned their head away in shame. Kokichi noticed this and quickly apologized. "Buuuuttt....that was your first time....guess that's one of the few things I could respect."

Kokichi and Keebo decided to go on one last ride: The Ferris Wheel. The ride moved smoothly, much to Keebo's comfort, The two sat comfortably on their seats as they ascended upward. Over time, Keebo grew a bit tired of sitting upward so they rested their head on Kokichi's shoulder. Kokichi tensed up but immediately relaxed, accepting the gesture. Kokichi silently wrapped his arm around Keebo, his hand on Keebo's soft hair, petting it as the ride progressed.

Contented with the reaction, Keebo tapped Kokichi's shoulder to get his attention. Curious, Kokichi turned and looked down at Keebo who gave him a kiss on the cheek out of gratitude, immediately hiding their face in Kokichi's shoulder, out of fear. Keebo knew that Kokichi isn't really into soft, fluffy moments like those. But Kokichi planted a kiss on top of Keebo's head to assure them. Kokichi felt Keebo smile a little bit.

The trip home was relaxing, yet tiring. As they both parted ways, Keebo hugged Kokichi and thanked him before running off to their dorm room.


	3. Wavering Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi takes Keebo out to the movies and decides to act boldly for once. It doesn't go as how Shuichi planned it. But it all works out.

On their way to their dorm room, Keebo bumped into Shuichi and once again, Keebo fell down but ended up landing on their bottom.

"Ah, sorry Keebo, I was in a rush. I actually wanted to talk to you." Shuichi held out a gentle hand, in which Keebo gladly accepts and helps the poor robot get up.

**"Sure, Saihara! What do you need?"**

"W-well...I need you to-actually you don't have to, but...I was going to ask you to come to the movies with me. There's this new movie that has come out and it's based off our favorite novel series I was wondering if you were interested...?"

 **"It finally came out in the form of a movie?!"** Keebo's crystal baby blue eyes twinkled with excitement and awe. " **Of course, I'll come with!"**

Oh, how Shuichi adored that look on Heebo's face, seeing how childlike and innocent they look. It was one of Keebo's many qualities. But Shuichi managed to avoid suspicion, yet it drew concern.

 **"Saihara...are you okay? Are you running a fever?"** Keebo placed a cautious hand on Shuichi's forehead, making the blush on his face grow.

"Ah....I'm fine...so you wanna go now? It'll start soon."

**"Yeah! Let's go!"**

Keebo and Shuichi drove to the movie theater, bought the tickets and some food as well. They made their way over to the theater that was about to show the movie. But it wasn't the right one.  **"Ah...Saihara? Aren't we in the wrong room? This isn't the movie we were going to watch."**

"Well we're a bit too early, so we'll watch an earlier film to pass time."

 **"But it's...a horror movie."** Keebo mentally slapped themself for saying that. It's the Halloween season! Why wouldn't Shuichi want to see that? After all, he's used to them/ But not Keebo. Still, they couldn't say no or object. Keebo doesn't want to disappoint Shuichi. So they decided to bear with it.

**"Oh, nevermind, let's watch it..."**

Shuichi smiled softly, but there was an intention behind it. Shuichi stared at Keebo as they face the screen.

Not to be evil or anything, but Shuichi KNEW Keebo was afraid of horror movies and decided to use that to his advantage tonight. Tonight, he'll be bold for once. At least that's what Kaede and Kaito advised him to do. Shuichi sighed and watched the movie, reacting with only shock, excitement, and sometimes anticipation. He already watched the movie, so he knew what to expect.

However, Shuichi can feel shaking next to him. Turning his head, he sees Keebo trying to keep their composure, but the quivering lips, teary yet bloodshot eyes, and pale expression gave it away. Shuichi started to feel bad and was about to escort the poor robot out safely, but the most terrifying jumpscare and probably the most gruesome and bloody scene following it popped up, causing the audience, including Keebo, to scream and cry. Keebo's scream appeared to be the loudest and highest in pitch. While many noises filled the theater, Keebo used this time to whimper and let out a few sobs as they rolled up into a ball in their seat, hugging and tugging on Shuichi's shirt and hiding their face.

When Shuichi heard Keebo's sobs, he felt his own heart dropping like a stone and he was stricken with horror.  _"What kind of friend am I? I just scare the living daylights out of Keebo! What have I done?!"_

When comforting Keebo didn't work out, he could only hear the words, **"Make it stop, I don't wanna see it."** The words sounded so muffled and frail that it broke Shuichi's heart in two. Keebo sounded like a scared little child. It was at this moment that Shuichi realized that he had just ruined Keebo's day and never felt more ashamed in his life.

But the least Shuichi could do is get Keebo out of there before another scary scene sends them into hysteria. When they got out, Shuichi nudged Keebo's shoulder, causing the robot's head to lift. His eyes remained fixated on the floor.

"Hey, the movie we're watching is going to start soon...Why don't we watch that instead?" Keebo only nodded, not letting go of Shuichi. When Shuichi got the cue to proceed, he led Keebo to the appropriate theater. Shuichi can only pray that he can make it up to Keebo this way and make them happy.

Fortunately, his prayers were answered.

Keebo's mood increased as they watched the movie. Stunned and awed by how the plot was visualized, the sound effects, the concept designs of each character, the special effects, and the mysterious aura around the movie itself. The twinkle in Keebo's eyes came back, making Shuichi beam with satisfaction.

Keebo began smiling and was laughing and enjoying themself along with the audience. Multiple emotions flourished within them that they couldn't really explain. But it's overwhelming. It's not a bad thing, rather, they don't want to let go of these emotions at all. How wonderful it would be to experience these emotions every day. Just by watching this movie and the other interactions from earlier, they never felt more human in their life. And it was wonderful. Keebo felt content as the movie ended. Bittersweet, really, but the movie brought forth a satisfying conclusion. The movie brought all of the novels Keebo and Shuichi adored so much together so well.

When they got out, Keebo felt much better than before, even laughing and giggling with Shuichi, discussing their favorite parts of the movie. Keebo then noticed Shuichi's dim expression.

**"Saihara? What's wrong?"**

"I...uh...I want to...apologize for earlier...making you cry and all..."

**"I-I wasn't crying! Besides, you didn't know and there really was no other way to pass time....I'm just easily scared. No worries!"**

"...Ah...*gulp*...actually Keebo, that was intentional. You see I KNEW you were afraid of horror movies and I was waiting for the moment you would...h-hug me...I tried to be bold and confident like Kaito and Kaede, but instead, I made you feel worse..."

**"..."**

"S-sorry..."

Keebo looked a bit shocked with Shuichi's explanation. Him?! Bold?! Not common. Not normal for Shuichi Saihara. Not the Shuichi they knew for so long. Sighing heavily, Keebo walked up to Shuichi and flicked him on the nose, causing the former detective to yelp and stumble backward. Shuichi looked to see Keebo wearing a pouty face and crossing their arms over their chest. It was a bit cute, unexpected, but still adorable.

**"Saihara...you didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you were honest and that you noticed my distress. You got me out of there when you realized that and I appreciate that. But next time you want a hug, just ask me. And I don't expect you, nor want you, to act or be bold. You should've disregarded that advice and been yourself."**

Shuichi sighed knowing that Keebo is right. He was about to reflect on his actions when Keebo stood on their tiptoes and planted a quick peck on Shuichi's nose.

"Eh?!" Keebo stepped down and spared Shuichi from embarrassing himself.  **"Thank you....and sorry for hurting you..."**

"Ah...it's fine...sorry again. You still enjoyed the movie, right?

**"Why of course I did! I had a great time! Thank you for inviting me."**

"No problem Keebo, we should head home now."

**"Affirmative. I'm a bit exhausted. I had quite a day today."**

"Oh yeah...before I forget..." Shuichi slowly walked up to Keebo and planted a kiss on their forehead and backed away with a soft smile. "Happy birthday Keebo."

Keebo took the kiss as a grateful gesture and beamed.

 

When they finally returned to their dorm room, Keebo laid on their bed and thought about their birthday. Many presents from their friends cluttered their room, bringing a smile to their face. They immediately turned their thoughts to the three boys that they have interacted with today. The friendly gestures were involved, but Keebo is used to it and thought it was only a platonic gesture.

Keebo thought about their actions as well and how they reacted. Each of them shared kisses with the robot, leading the robot to confirm small pecks as gestures used for friends.

They were indeed lucky to have such amazing friends like Shuichi, Rantaro, and Kokichi. Keebo could picture giving many kisses filled with gratitude to their three best friends in the future. Who knows how close they might grow together until the robot eventually experiences romantic gestures?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this 3-chapter birthday fic for Keebo! 
> 
> Happy Birthday you lil' robot!


End file.
